Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{t}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{3t}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ t \times 2 } { 5 \times 3t}$ $r = \dfrac{2t}{15t}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{2}{15}$